Infidelidade
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Harry deve aprender a não escutar atrás das portas… / Yaoi


Sinopse:

Harry deve aprender a não escutar atrás das portas…

Pairing: Harry x Draco ; Draco x ?

Género: Comédia (ou assim espero, eu pelo menos diverti-me ao escrevê-la)

Classificação: Maiores de dezasseis.

Disclaimer:

A imagem da capa não é minha, encontrei-a no pinterest e não tinha identificação do criador.

Potterverse é da autoria da tia JK, nada me pertence por mais que eu deseje o contrário (T-T)

Beta: Clara

* * *

Fanfic postado em Nyah! Fanfiction e Spirit Fanfics

* * *

 **Infidelidade**

Num bar de reputação duvidosa, com clientela ainda mais suspeita, encontrava-se o mago mais famoso do século a ingerir uma quantidade nada saudável de Firewhisky, acreditando que esta miraculosa bebida, conhecida por causar uma sensação de ardor quando consumida e por criar uma onda de falsa coragem, lhe daria a bravura para regressar a casa e confrontar o seu amante sobre a sua última descoberta.

Fora apenas há umas poucas horas que o Salvador do Mundo Mágico decidira fazer uma surpresa ao seu namorado, aparecendo no seu local de trabalho sem aviso prévio para o convidar a unir-se a ele num jantar no seu restaurante favorito, deparando-se com uma conversa que o perseguira, assombrando a sua mente desde então…

 _Início do Flashback_

Uma mão de tonalidade caramelo petrificou-se antes de chegar a girar a maçaneta para entrar no escritório do melhor advogado que a Comunidade Mágica do Reino Unido já conhecera.

— Como desejava que a tivesses visto, Pan. Aquela pele suave e doce…

— Sim, sim… Todos sabemos do teu amor obsessivo por ela — interrompeu a ex-Slytherin, sem imaginar a luta que se travava agora mesmo na cabecita do Chefe dos Aurores, que se afastou da maçaneta como se o seu mero toque lhe queimasse a mão.

— Mas… Pansy, ela é tão bela que poderia escrever uma coletânea inteira de poesias exóticas ou extravagantes e ainda assim não seria capaz de expressar a sua magnificência e majestosidade — expressou o loiro de olhos prateados, esboçando um sorriso tonto próprio de um sujeito perdidamente apaixonado.

— Eu sei, Dray. Caso não recordes, começaste a professar a tua admiração por ela aos cinco anos, o teu amor aos sete e a tua paixão assolapada aos dez… — bufou a mulher, cruzando as pernas e recostando-se confortavelmente contra o encosto da poltrona — Sou perfeitamente consciente de que ela é a personificação da pura perfeição idealizada… Para ser totalmente honesta, já estou cansada dessa estúpida lengalenga…

— Pan!? — exclamou a Serpente Albina, espantada pela falta de consideração da sua amiga pelos seus inocentes e afetuosos sentimentos em relação à divindade que descobrira

a uma curta idade e que viera a venerar desde que tinha memória.

Do outro lado da porta, Harry incapaz de continuar a testemunhar as palavras de infidelidade do seu amado Dragão, deu meia volta e saiu, dirigindo-se ao primeiro bar que apareceu no seu caminho.

 _Fim do Flashback_

O bartender ao presenciar o milionésimo suspiro do homem de olhos esmeralda e escutá-lo pedir uma nova dose de Firewhisky, decidiu que não era prudente ceder-lhe um novo copo, perguntando se tinha alguém que o pudesse ir buscar.

— Ele não viria… — lamentou o moreno, batendo com o copo na barra do bar e ordenando uma vez mais que lhe desse mais uma dose da bebida que gerava ousadia e valentia.

— Eu não quis dizer nada por respeito, mas… Senhor Potter, não vai demorar muito para que a imprensa averigue que está aqui.

— E quê?

— Acaso deseja aparecer na capa de alguma revista… ou pior, do Profeta Diário com essa… essa… aparência? — perguntou o homem, apontando para as roupas desarranjadas do Chefe dos Aurores e de seguida para a face ligeiramente ruborizada e os olhos brilhantes e avermelhados pela embriaguez.

— E o que é que isso importa? — voltou a questionar Harry, pouco se importando com a opinião do estranho indivíduo.

— Harry Potter é o ídolo do Mundo Mágico, o modelo a seguir de todas as crianças…

— Eu nunca pedi para ser famoso ou que as pessoas me admirassem… Os abutres que se divertem com o meu sofrimento vão estar imensamente gratos de saber que tenho o coração partido — resmungou o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores, soluçando baixinho, prestes a cair num pranto nada digno da admiração ou louvor da sociedade.

— Devia realmente chamar alguém para o vir buscar — disse o bartender, tentando convencê-lo a ir embora. — Os clientes estão a começar a notá-lo e como já disse antes, não vai demorar a que a imprensa chegue. Deseja mesmo dar a felicidade à Senhorita Skeeter de vê-lo num estado tão deprimente?

— Não me importa — respondeu Harry, deitando a cabeça na superfície fria do bar e deixando-se seduzir pela promessa de um sono reparador, sem notar que o bartender havia chamado um dos seus subordinados para o levar a casa.

O Auror que o viera buscar, fizera questão de se assegurar que ninguém naquele bar se recordaria que Harry Potter lá havia estado.

oOo

Harry acordou com uma enxaqueca dos diabos. Abriu os olhos, arrependendo-se imediatamente. Os raios de sol que entravam pela janela do quarto pareciam perfurar os seus olhos, querendo queimar as suas retinas e cegá-lo irremediavelmente.

— Pode saber-se porque é que estavas naquele bar de má morte? Um novato do teu Departamento apareceu aqui a meio da noite… — Harry reconheceria aquela voz arrogante e arrastada em qualquer lado. — Fui tentado a lançar-lhe um obliviate, mas sorte a nossa que ele era um ex-Slytherin. Foste tu quem quis manter o nosso relacionamento em segredo…

— Sai! — ordenou o homem de olhos esmeralda, interrompendo o raspanete do loiro, sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça da almofada para o ver.

— Quem merda é que pensas que és para me ordenar isso? Este quarto é tanto teu como meu.

— Já te disse para saíres. Não te quero ver.

— Pára com a palermice e levanta-te. Deixei-te uma poção para a ressaca na mesa de cabeceira, quando estiveres minimamente apresentável para uma apresentação pública vai à cozinha. Vou deixar o pequeno almoço na mesa. Agora tenho que ir. Pansy precisa da minha ajuda com o caso — concluiu o loiro, dando um casto beijo no canto da boca do namorado e saindo do quarto.

— Quanta lata! Estás a trair-me e ainda te achas no direito de me reclamar? — cuspiu Harry, pegando na poção e bebendo num único gole, sentindo um alívio imediato — Merda! As poções dele são mesmo eficazes. Como é que vou sobreviver sem elas quando ele decidir que quer ficar com a amante e abandonar-me?

oOo

O Corpo de Aurores interrogava-se que bicho tinha mordido o seu Chefe, visto que este os ordenava a torto e a direito, mal deixando um segundo livre para eles poderem sequer respirar em paz.

O homem de orbes esmeralda franziu a testa em gesto de descontentamento.

— Quantas vezes tenho de vos dizer para escreverem a merda dos relatórios das vossas missões? Acaso pensam que sou vosso escravo para ter de ser eu a fazê-los? Não têm vergonha na cara!?

— Ei! Calma, companheiro — exclamou Ron, erguendo as mãos à frente do peito como pedindo clemência. — Foste tu que disseste que esta missão era demasiado importante para perder tempo a escrever o relatório da anterior e que podiam entregá-lo quando terminassem de investigar o caso de tráfico de criaturas mágicas.

— Oh, certo! — Harry levou os dedos à cara, massajando cuidadosamente o nariz.

— O que é que se está a passar? — perguntou o ruivo de olhos azuis, puxando a cadeira e tomando assento — Não te via assim desde que tu e Ginny terminaram. Ah! — exclamou o Auror ao ver-se num momento de iluminação — Não me digas que arranjaste uma namorada e não me disseste nada?

Harry acenou, lamentando não ter contado aos amigos quando iniciara o seu relacionamento com Draco, pois agora não tinha a quem recorrer para pedir conselhos amorosos.

— A Hermione sabe?

— Não — murmurou o Chefe dos Aurores com a cabeça gacha.

— Ainda bem. Nunca te perdoaria se lhe tivesses contado primeiro. Então, conta lá… Quem é a sortuda?

— Não quero falar sobre isso — disse o moreno, dando o assunto por encerrado e debruçando-se sobre a documentação pendente, ignorando as tentativas infrutíferas do amigo para lhe arrancar informação sobre a sua nova conquista.

oOo

Não tendo a quem mais recorrer e não querendo continuar na ignorância como um marido cornudo, Harry enviou uma coruja à única pessoa que sabia sobre o relacionamento que mantinha com Draco.

— Diz lá o que é que queres, Potter.

Essas foram as palavras que recebeu mal colocou o pé na esplanada muggle que havia escolhido para o encontro com a serpente.

— Bom dia para ti também, Parkinson! — exclamou o moreno, tomando assento à mesa.

Após terem ordenado as suas bebidas e vendo que a empregada de mesa estava longe e portanto não iria escutar a sua conversa, Harry decidiu que estava na altura de abrir o jogo.

— Quem é ela?

— Ela quem? — perguntou Pansy com uma expressão de espanto genuíno.

— Não precisas de fingir que não sabes. Escutei a vossa conversa sobre a paixão assolapada que Draco tem por ela.

Pansy ponderou durante alguns minutos, tentando recordar algo que batesse com o que este dizia.

— Deixa-te de fazer de burra e diz de uma vez com quem é que ele me está a trair — exigiu o homem de olhos verdes esmeralda, batendo com a mão na mesa e consequentemente atraindo a atenção dos presentes.

— Ele não te está a trair — refutou a mulher, pousando os cotovelos na mesa e cruzando os dedos para terminar a descansar o queixo em cima das mãos.

— Parkinson, dá-me algum crédito, por favor. Não sou surdo. Foste tu mesma quem disse ao Draco que ele gostava de uma mulher. E passo a citar as palavras exatas a ver se te refresco a memória: "começaste a professar a tua admiração por ela aos cinco anos, o teu amor aos sete e a tua paixão assolapada aos dez…" — atacou Harry, apertando os punhos em cima dos joelhos com frustração.

O Chefe dos Aurores viu impávido como a mulher se escangalhava a rir, nem se dando ao trabalho de disfarçar o quanto se estava a divertir com a situação. Harry sentiu-se extremamente idiota ao ver a reação de Pansy, mas recusou-se a mover um único músculo, mantendo a sua resolução:

Não sairia dali sem saber a identidade da amante do seu namorado. Depois logo veria o que faria com o duo de infelizes traidores. Mas uma coisa era certa: Draco era seu e a mulher idiota e sem vergonha que se atreveu a enfiar-se-lhe pelos olhos adentro aprenderia que ninguém se mete com o que é dele.

Como se uma mulher fosse capaz de satisfazer o corpo sedutor e luxurioso que ele mesmo se encarregara de treinar avidamente. Ele não tinha dúvida alguma que com o tempo o seu namorado não seria capaz de voltar a estar com uma mulher, afinal, faltava-lhe a ferramenta que este mais amava. Com treino e tempo, assegurar-se-ia de gravar a sua forma no interior daquele loiro mesquinho que tanto amava.

— Estou à espera! Vá lá! Quero saber quem é que é capaz de fazê-lo suspirar por ela desde que tinha cinco anos.

A serpente não abriu a boca. Em vez disso abriu a mala e retirou algo do seu interior, colocando a peça que pensava dar a Draco essa tarde no topo da mesa.

Harry observou com confusão, sem compreender o que se estava a passar.

— Hoje, quando chegares a casa… — começou a murmurar Pansy, instruindo-lhe sobre o que deveria fazer se realmente queria descobrir a verdade sobre o amor secreto do Dragão Albino — Entendeste?

— Não estou a ver como é que isso me vai ajudar…

— Só faz o que te estou a dizer, Potter. Garanto que não te vais desiludir — concluiu a ex-Slytherin com um sorriso que prometia uma longa e extenuante dor de cabeça.

oOo

Após ter preparado tudo, mesmo não entendo como aquilo o poderia ajudar a apanhar o loiro com as mãos na massa para o poder obrigar a confessar o caso adúltero que mantinha com a sua amante de longa data, Harry escondeu-se atrás de um móvel e dispôs-se a aguardar a chegada do namorado.

oOo

A porta abriu, deixando passar uma figura que arrastava os pés pelo chão, exausto até dizer mais não. Deixou as chaves em cima do móvel da entrada, despiu o casaco, colocando-o no cabide e ajeitou os cabelos frente ao espelho, levando a mão ao rosto para esconder o bocejo que invadiu o seu ser. Retirou os sapatos, de seguida calçou as pantufas com cabecinhas de leões fofos que o moreno lhe oferecera no Natal passado.

Com passos calmos e compassados, dirigiu-se à cozinha para preparar um café, mas… a sua atenção foi atraída pela armadilha que Harry preparara.

A expressão fatigada do loiro desapareceu instantaneamente como se nunca tivesse estado lá para começo de história.

Draco correu até à mesa de jantar, agarrando a peça que gerara a sua infinita adoração. Ora, dando-lhe beijos carinhosos e vomitando palavras de amor. Ora, abraçando-a contra o peito e jurando que nunca mais a deixaria.

Atrás do sofá, o Chefe dos Aurores observava a cena com incredulidade.

— Como é que chegaste aqui, coração? — interrogou o homem de orbes prateadas, acariciando-a carinhosamente — Só de te ver… o cansaço evaporou… És a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, meu amor! Essa pele bela e delicada… — Expressou com uma lambida ao longo da mesma. — com a dureza exata para a minha perdição … — E com uma mordida, extraiu um pedaço de pecado capital.

— Afinal de contas, eu tinha razão — exclamou Harry, abandonando o seu esconderijo e apontando um dedo na direção do seu namorado adúltero.

— Hmm?

Draco lambeu os lábios deleitosamente e virou o rosto, deparando-se com a expressão acusadora do moreno.

— Estás a trair-me. Só não imaginava que seria com uma estúpida maçã.

— Ah, não, mas isso é que não! Diz-me que eu não ouvi o que penso… Estúpida maçã!? — exclamou ultrajado, abraçando protetoramente a peça de fruta — Não lhe dês atenção, querida! Ele não sabe o que diz. Tu és a perfeição criada pelos mesmissimos deuses para ser amada e venerada pela humanidade até ao final dos tempos. Ele só está com inveja!

Com um rodopio, Draco abandonou a divisão com a sua amada maçã, rumo ao quarto que dividia com o herege.

— Draco, abre já esta porta! — ordenou Harry, após ter batido com o nariz contra a superfície de madeira, quando o ex-Slytherin fechara a porta na sua cara.

— Hoje dormes no sofá — retorquiu o loiro do outro lado da porta. — De forma alguma permitirei que um herege como tu entre nos meus domínios. Eu e a minha amada dormiremos aqui daqui para a frente até que tu reavalies os teus ideais e prestes vassalagem à sua perfeição natural!

— Mas, Draco… É Inverno. Está muito frio para dormir no sofá — choramingou o homem de olhos esmeralda.

— Tivesses pensado nisso antes de insultares a minha preciosa maçã — concluiu Draco, dando o assunto por encerrado e jogando-se no meio daquele mar de cobertores fofos e quentinhos, pronto para mergulhar nos prazeres adúlteros com a sua amada.

oOo

Incapaz de aguentar um segundo sequer sem o seu Demoníaco Dragão, que o ignorava há já uma longa e interminável semana, impedindo que o tocasse quanto mais consumar a relação, Harry correu de regresso à mercearia mais próxima para comprar uma nova remessa de maçãs.

Harry implorou ao vendedor que lhe desse apenas maçãs verdes e que fossem da melhor qualidade, não querendo repetir o desastre que fora quando chegara a casa com uma cesta de maçãs vermelhas. Quase voara pela janela juntamente com elas.

Como se costuma dizer: "Se não podes vencê-los, junta-te a eles" e ele assim fez.

oOo

Dois meses haviam passado e Harry queria gritar ao mundo que aquele loiro snob e resmungão era seu e de mais ninguém. A última vez salvou-se por milagre ao ser a misteriosa amante uma maçã. Mas quem garante que a próxima pretendente vai ser uma fruta? Sendo assim, o moreno de olhos esmeralda optou por fazer um pedido de matrimónio ao estilo draconiano, ou seja, com muitas, mas mesmo muitas maçãs verdes pelo meio.

Como tal, fez o seu melhor esforço em aprender todas as receitas havidas e por haver que tinham maçãs como ingrediente principal e colocou mãos à obra. Decorou o apartamento com motivos alusivos à fruta da perdição e dispôs as sobremesas ao longo da mesa.

Agora só faltava esperar pela noiva, ups… queria dizer noivo… ou talvez não.

O anel de noivado estava firmemente guardado e protegido dentro de uma caixinha em forma de maçã verde, obviamente.

Só restava aguardar o ansiado sim. Mas não é como se Draco se fosse recusar quando haviam tantas maçãs verdes em risco que mereciam ser veneradas e tratadas com o devido respeito.

* * *

Nota final:

Só por curiosidade, gostaria de saber se alguém adivinhou a identidade da amante do nosso Dragãozinho.


End file.
